Binky the Clown
Binky the Clown is a television personality, noted for his extremely loud and piercing greetings, most notably, "HEEEEEEEY, KIIIIIIIDS!". He was first mentioned on March 13, 1985 in the comic strips. He mainly just makes a few cameo appearances every now and then in the strip. In Garfield's Halloween Adventure, the character made his first appearance and was given a voice. Binky's first comic appearances were on September 15, 1986 (shown in an ad) and September 17, 1986 (in person). At the time he was the strict head clown at a circus. In Garfield and Friends, Binky became more of a regular, and would modify his greeting to suit who it was he was greeting, such as, "HEEEEEEEY, CAAAAAT!". He also had his own segment on the show called Screaming With Binky, in which he showed up in the midst of a certain activity that required accurate precision and/or complete quiet and screeched his trademark greeting, ruining said activity. His first Garfield and Friends appearance was in "Peace and Quiet". His last appearance in the series was in "The Feline Philosopher". He has not appeared in the any of the current films or The Garfield Show. Garfield once mentioned that it is in his contract that Binky will make no further appearances. Physical Appearance Binky appears in a green polka-dot costume, with pink dots and a high collar, which is supplemented by a green and blue cone hat, and a blue tutu. He wears white makeup on his face and has messy red hair. His eyes are yellow. Appearances TV Specials *''Garfield's Halloween Adventure'' *''A Garfield Christmas'' (mentioned) ''Garfield and Friends Season 1 *"Peace and Quiet" *"The Binky Show" Season 2 *"Rip Van Kitty" *"Binky Gets Cancelled!" *"Binky Goes Bad!" *"Cock-a-Doodle Dandy" (cameo) *"Video Airlines" Season 3 *"Binky Gets Cancelled Again!" *"Orson's Diner" (voice, image) *"Mistakes Will Happen" (cameo) Season 4 *"Remote Possibilities" (cameo) *"Speed Trap" (pictured) *"The Multiple Choice Cartoon" (cameo) Season 5 *"The Garfield Opera" (cameo) *"Ghost of a Chance" *"Roy Gets Sacked" (cameo) Season 6 *"Next Door Nuisance" (cameo) *"The Floyd Story" (picture cameo) *"Stairway to Stardom" (picture cameo) Season 7 *"Daydream Doctor" (cameo) *"The Feline Philosopher" The Garfield Show Season 2 *"Blasteroid" (mentioned) Season 3 *"Cupid Cat" (mentioned) Video Games *Garfield’s Mad About Cats'' Trivia *He appears to be a parody of Bozo the Clown. *In the comics, Binky is a mascot for a fast food chain called "Binky Burger". *Jon's favorite mug is a Binky the Clown Mug, which often contains chocolate milk. *In A Garfield Christmas, Dad reads a storybook called Binky, the Clown that Saved Christmas to Jon and Doc Boy. *Jim Davis stated Binky was one of the most successful characters on Garfield and Friends, bringing in more popularity than any other minor character. Despite that, Binky has rarely been seen or acknowledged since then. **In "Blasteroid", Garfield states that his contract prevents Binky from appearing in said series (this was also mentioned on the website for the show). **In "Cupid Cat", Garfield says "Hey, does anyone remember Binky? Thought not", referring to how much time had passed since the end of the original series. *In a 1994 comic, Garfield found a book by Binky called "The Art of Sophisticated Humor". After opening it, a pie attached within the book flew out and into Garfield's face. *Binky may have a mother who was depicted in "Binky Goes Bad!" although it was more likely a policeman disguised as his mother, given the events of the episode. *In Garfield and Friends, Binky has a 900 number that will send Binky the Clown to the caller's house to sing a birthday song. *He once mugged Uncle Roy and stole his hubcaps; he ended up in prison as a result. *Aside from occasional references and cameo appearances, Binky stopped appearing in the series after season three. After a long absence, he returned in "The Feline Philosopher", an episode from the last season, stating that "they let me back on the show". Ironically, the episode was the last one where he appeared. *He has an accountant brother named Mel. Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Comic Strip Category:Garfield and Friends Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TV Special Characters